Le Parfum Des Saisons
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Omega D'Artagnan arrives in Paris to avenge his father's death, not to find a mate…or three, find them he does, in the form of three Musketeers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Musketeers.**

**Warnings: Knotting, Non-con, Alpha/Omega/Beta Dyamic**

**Pairing: OTP4**

**A/N: Another one from bbcmusketeerskink**

* * *

**Le Parfum Des Saisons **

It was days after Athos's named had been cleared and freed, that the three Alphas noticed.

D'Artagnan was an Omega.

At first the three had hardly believe it, the young man certainly did not act like the Omegas here in Paris, in fact D'Artagnan acted more like an Alpha. When Aramis had pointed this out, Treville, who overheard; had laughed, it was then that Porthos, Aramis, and Athos learned two things, a) their captain was from Gascony and b) Omegas in Gascony worked side by side with their Alphas and Betas. Be it in the fields, hunting, the forges or market. It was also common to see Omegas carrying around a sword, knife, gun or any kind of weapon, and they could even own land.

Treville had to bite back another burst of laughter at the look of awe and shock on his three best soldiers faces, though he could empathize, he himself when he first came to Paris was surprised at how the Omegas were treated.

The people of Paris seem to think Omegas were fragile things to be coddled, and sheltered; or merely objects to be possessed, and D'Artagnan was a _**male **_, highly fertile, and known for not only having successful births, but for giving birth to only Alphas and Omegas.

The Captain of the King's Musketeers was surprised the boy hadn't been shackled and paired off to the first Alpha that walked through the door.

Leaving those thoughts for a moment, Treville watched his three men as they processed what they had learned, and quickly saw the shock and awe be replaced with guilt and horror as they realized that they had attacked an Omega, granted it was in self-defense but in their minds it was no excuse, they were gentlemen. To raise a hand or sward towards an Omega was dishonorable.

Watching the three leave, no doubt to apologize, Treville wondered if he should have explained that in Gascony if an Alpha defeated an Omega in any type of combat then the Alpha had rights to court said Omega, the Captain decided against it.

It was more fun that way.

* * *

His father and mother always told him that not everywhere was Gascony, that Omegas were not treated the same as they were in his hometown. When he had been younger he found that hard to believe, why would Omegas be treated any different? Then he came to Paris and understood.

At first he didn't notice, blinded by grief and rage for the death of his father, but now that his mind was clear he did, and he was shocked.

"Mother and Father were right, not everywhere is Gascony" the Omega said three days after he had helped clear Athos's name, they were in the kitchen all three enjoying a cup of wine Bonacieux had brought back from a business trip.

"What do you mean?" Constance asked, beside her, Bonacieux looked intrigued.

D'Artagnan smiled and told them what life was like for a Gascon Omega.

"Not everywhere is Gascony" Constance says in awe when the other Omega finishes.

"Omegas here certainly don't carry around firearm" Bonacieux says.

D'Artagnan looks at the Alpha, their first meeting the Alpha had come home to his wife bandaging an injured men, at first he had been suspicious, it was only after taking in the other's scent and finding D'Artagnan to be an Omega did that suspicion turned into anger, surprisingly on the male Omega's behalf.

Despite his haughty expression, the Alpha seem kind, especially since he was offering room and broad with a reasonable rent fee and was offering to be his _Famille_ Alpha (which he accepted, an Omega by himself in a strange town was just asking for trouble, he was lucky to have come so far as it were), still, this wasn't Gascony.

"Do you disapprove?" the male Omega asks.

"I cannot say I am comfortable with the thought, but I have a feeling that with you staying here it will grow on me" says the Alpha.

Constance giggles, while D'Artagnan grins

"So, how is Paris different from Gascony?" D'Artagnan then asks.

Both Constance and Bonacieux were just explaining what it would mean for D'Artagnan now that Bonacieux was his _Famille_ Alpha (which was not so different from Gascony), when there was a knock on the door, Bonacieux got up to answer it, he returned later with Porthos, Athos and Aramis trailing behind him.

"They wish to speak with you D'Artagnan" Bonacieux says.

With an idea of what it was about Constance grabbed hold of her husband and dragged him out the room, ignoring his protests, D'Artagnan watches them go with amusement before getting up and getting more glasses, while the other was moving about the kitchen the three Alphas studies the Omega. None of them had ever _**seen **_a male Omega before just heard stories. The young man had the delicate Omega features in the face and body, dark soft looking shoulder length hair, smooth dark skin and even darker eyes. When D'Artagnan hands a cup to Porthos, the Alpha find's his nose flaring taking in the other's scent before he could stop himself.

The scent of spring flowers, the smell of summer rain, the crisp fall, and the gentle falling winter snow.

Growing up in the Court where everyone was covered in the same scent that made it unable to identify one's gender, and after joining the Musketeers he's met Omegas who covered their scents in heavy (sometimes unbearable) oils, smelling all four blended together, creating such a scent that made the Alpha's whole body relax and wanting to roll in it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" D'Artagnan asked handing Aramis his cup and bringing Porthos out of his thoughts.

Looking over at his friends Porthos realized the others had smelt the same thing if the glazed look slowly disappearing from their eyes was anything to go by.

"We wanted to apologize for our behavior in the Garrison days ago" Porthos says.

D'Artagnan frowned as he tried to remember what had happened that required the three Musketeers to apologize, he found nothing expect that he should apologize to them (since the courting was different here in Paris, and that it wasn't an official courting duel, not that he would have minded. The three Alphas were pleasing to the eye and seemed like they'd make good mates from what he observed).

"What are you apologizing for?" the Omega finally asks.

"We should have not raised a sword towards you" Athos said, "doing such, to an Omega is dishonorable"

"Did you know I was an Omega?"

"No"

"Then I see not the problem, though I do not know how me being an Omega has anything to do with the fact that I attacked you first and should be the one apologizing"

"A gentlemen shouldn't raise his sword or hand towards an Omega regardless of who's at fault" Aramis says.

D'Artagnan still saw no difference, but as he sipped his wine thinks over what he just learnt about Paris in regards to their Omegas and what he's learned of the three Musketeers he had befriended, it's obvious that they do not think he is fragile, though it may take some time for them to get use to his independent nature, but it seems they had a code that they go by, and apparently in dueling him they had broken it even though they were not at fault.

He decides for the moment to accept the apology, and judging from the way the three Alphas relaxed once he did, he made the right decision.

It was then that Bonacieux returns, he sit back in his seat and glare at the three Musketeers, no doubt wondering what they had done to his newest member of the household while he had been held captive by his wife, deciding not to add any fuel to the fire the three Musketeers bid both of them good night and were escorted out the door by D'Artagnan.

Watching the three leave, the Gascon had a feeling his life was going to be much more interesting.

* * *

Days later Aramis's fist was inches away from the door when said door flings open, the Alpha quickly jumps to side just as a body is thrown out the house and lands hard onto the ground.

"If I see you here again, I'll gut you like a fish!"

Aramis watches the man, an Alpha, hurriedly picks himself off the ground and runs away before turning to the doorway; Bonacieux straightens his ruffled clothes and hair before turning his gaze to Aramis.

"May I help you?" he asked.

Aramis gulps.

"Erm, I'm here to speak with D'Artagnan" Aramis says after summoning up his courage.

"Why?" the Alpha demands.

"Captain Treville wishes to speak with him" Aramis answers with an smile, cursing his Captain for sending him to pick up the Omega, dealing with _Famille _Alpha was never fun.

"And what does the Captain of the Musketeers want with D'Artagnan?"

"To be honest, I don't know"

Bonacieux's eyes narrowed and it looked like he was going to slam the door in his face, when D'Artagnan appears behind the Alpha's shoulder.

"It's alright Bonacieux" he says gaining the two Alpha's attention, he then smiles mischievously, "this Alpha's attention I actually want"

Aramis clears his throat, cheeks turning red while Bonacieux looks ready to have a fit, and it's only when Constance drags her husband upstairs is D'Artagnan able leave with Aramis.

"What does the Captain want with me?" D'Artagnan asks.

"He wouldn't say" Aramis answers.

When they arrive at the Garrison, the men there all stop and stare at the Omega, watching as he and Aramis head up to Treville's office. Treville wastes no time and gets to the point once his door is closed.

"No" says Athos once the Alpha is finished explaining his plan.

Treville raises a brow and glances over at D'Artagnan who looks at the Musketeer with a bewildered frown says nothing.

"Do you have another plan then?" the Captain then asks.

Athos merely glares at him, neither Porthos and Aramis say anything about it, for one their fellow Musketeer has always been grumpy. The other was because they knew the Alpha's instincts were yelling at him to keep the Omega away from danger, they themselves were fighting it too, they just weren't being just as vocal about it.

"Vadim will not a trust a Musketeer" Treville continues on, "D'Artagnan is only _**not**_ a Musketeer but he's an Omega, an _**male **_Omega at that, he's our best chance"

Athos grumbles before looking at Porthos and Aramis, sighing when both men merely shrug in response.

"I don't suppose I get a say in this"

All eyes turned to D'Artagnan.

"And what is your say in this?" Treville asks.

The Omega is silent for a long moment, before he smiles.

"I can handle it" he says.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBCAmerica The Musketeers.**

**Warning: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Mpreg, Male Lactation, Lactation Kink, A bit of non-con. **

**A/N: A brief mention of Ep 2, then this chapter follows Eps 3-5.**

* * *

**Le Parfum Des Saisons **

Being tied to barrels full of gunpowder was not part of the plan, turns out Vadim knew who D'Artagnan was from the beginning, Vadim also didn't care that D'Artagnan was Omega; luckily he was able to untie himself and get away before the barrels exploded. Killing the criminal hadn't been part of the plan, but he was stopped and Paris was safe.

The mission also seem to have settled whatever had been bothering Athos, the Alpha now more inclined to allow D'Artagnan to join in their missions, missions that the Omega was more than happy to take now that it became known that a Omega was staying at the Bonacieux resident, a _**unmated**_ male Omega. Constance and D'Artagnan enjoyed watching her Bonacieux throw out the pushy suitors, for Constance it was because she enjoyed seeing her mate all Alpha-like, a sight she rarely saw and made her all hot and wet (much to D'Artagnan's discomfort).

For D'Artagnan, it remained him of his time in Gascony when he was getting close to his heats and his father was chasing away suitors, while his mother laughed in the background. The only thing missing was the raffle. Both he and Constance had started making bets on how long a suitor would last before Bonacieux was throwing them out.

Suitors aside, D'Artagnan was greatly enjoying his time with the three Musketeers, a bond stronger then brotherhood, honorable and a wicked sense of humor. They didn't treat him any differently, though there was some flirtation that was more than welcomed (all four made sure not to do so in front of Bonacieux, after the mission with Vadim that got him thrown in jail, the _Famille_ Alpha barely tolerated the three Alphas), he was also finding out that he didn't mind it when one of them stepped in to scare off a pushy Alpha or two when they were at the Tavern or out and about in Paris, he welcomed it actually.

Ever since his defeat at the three Musketeers hands in the Garrison, D'Artagnan wanted nothing more than to roll onto his back, and let the three Alphas scent him, before spreading his legs and letting them fuck, and knot him.

It was very distracting thoughts at times, but it wasn't just that, the more time he present with them the more he found himself imagining what life would be like as their Omega, being heavy with their children. Yes, all three, it wasn't uncommon for an Omega to bond with more than one Alpha. Granted, the Alphas in question were usually family members and not friends, but D'Artagnan had a feeling it wouldn't be a problem for the three.

"It sounds like you may be developing feelings for them" Constance says over dinner after the other Omega told her about how he is feelings, "your instincts are just telling you first"

"Was it the same for you with Bonacieux?" D'Artagnan asks.

Constance gives a small smile, "our bonding was arranged," she explains, "I was just lucky that I was bonded to an Alpha like my husband, he may seem gruff, but he is kind"

"That I know" D'Artagnan smiles, "so what should I do? About Aramis, Athos, and Porthos I mean"

"Well, what would you usually have done if you were back in Gascony?" Constance asked, they hadn't gotten a chance to talk about Gascony courting.

"Well, if an Omega shows an interest in a suitor, then they challenge them to a Courting Duel"

"Courting Duel?" Constance says surprised.

She had expected that perhaps the Omega approached the suitor instead of the other way around, not a duel of all things "Why a duel?" she then asked.

"How else can we be sure a mate will be able to protect us" D'Artagnan states.

It made sense she suppose, an Omega relied on their mate to protect them and their family, "As you know" Constance then says, "it's the suitor who approaches the Omega's family for the Omega's hand in Bonding"

D'Artagnan gives a thoughtful hum as he picks at his chicken, it was still too early to be sure of anything, for all he knew it could be just a passing fancy; perhaps he should just wait and see what happens.

* * *

He had a meeting with the Queen and King; it was both the most frightening and exciting few hours of his life, the Queen was as beautiful and kind as the rumors say, her presence remained him of his mother.; gentle with a hidden strength. The King on the other hand was a bit naïve and somewhat weak-willed, he also was fascinated with D'Artagnan being an male Omega, apparently there has never been one in Paris before.

No sooner did he finish that meeting was he summoned to the Cardinal's office; it had been a very uncomfortable meeting to say the less.

Months and missions go by, and soon the four became inseparable, they were always seen together expect when D'Artagnan had his heats, during those times, he holes up in his room for three days wrecked with pleasure. It was the days before his heats that were the problem, more often than not he found himself under heated stares from his three friends; heated stares that made it harder to remember that bending over the nearest surface and begging them to knot him was a bad idea.

Also that passing fancy, wasn't a passing fancy, his feelings for the three Musketeers had grown to something he could dare say love, and it seems that those feelings could possibly be returned. It was the possibly that had him pausing and pushing back those Heat induced thoughts, it was also why he decided to go with the Paris's courting tradition of letting them approach Bonacieux in his hand in Bonding, instead of demanding a courting duel, so far nothing.

He was beginning to reconsider that decision.

"You're quiet"

D'Artagnan blinks out of his thoughts and looked over at Athos riding next to him, the Alpha was looking at him with curiosity and a bit of concern.

"Merely thinking" D'Artagnan says with a small smile.

"About what?" Athos asks.

"Gascony" he answers, it was more or less true.

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes"

"Ever want to go back?"

D'Artagnan wonders what the Alpha's expression would be if he said yes.

"No, I'm having too much fun here"

Athos smirks before turning his attention to the wagon in front of them, he could hear the man they were escorting to Paris and the King, Emile Bonnaire spinning a tale to Porthos, before looking up at the sky. They still had more time before sun down and they would be forced to stop.

"You know, we could walk to Paris quicker than this" D'Artagnan suddenly says, "ditch that wagon, and we might make process"

"Bonnaire hopes his exotic gifts will soften the King's mood" Athos says.

"Do you think he's right?"

"It's cost us nothing to humor him"

D'Artagnan chuckles.

"We're being followed!" Aramis calls as he rides towards them, "the two men dressed in black" he informs as he pulls his horse up alongside Athos, "about a mile behind"

"The men from the inn?"

"Yes" Aramis confirms.

"What are they waiting for?"

They stop an hour before sun-down, Aramis goes with D'Artagnan to collect firewood, while Athos and Porthos remain at they're temporary campsite to guard Bonnaire, and watch out for the men in black. When the fire starts burning Bonnaire offers to share his rich and exotic food supply

"Tell me lad, where are you from?"

D'Artagnan looks up from where he was attending to his horse Belle, she had gotten a bit restless when they had stopped, no doubt spooked by something.

"Gascony" the Omega answers once he got over being startled and staring at the Alpha's grin, the grin reminded him of the stall owners in the market trying to get people to by their items.

"I've heard of it, a farming settlement"

D'Artagnan nods, and wonders what the other was up to, he could also feel the gaze of his three friends watching them.

"I've heard, Omegas over there can own land"

"We can" D'Artagnan confirms. "or inherit it"

Bonniare doesn't miss the "we", "You're an Omega?"

D'Artagnan nods, not at all surprised that the Alpha couldn't tell; the scented oils that Bonacieux insisted he put on when on away missions hid his Omega scent. At first the three Musketeers weren't fond of it judging from the way they wrinkled their noses, but once it was explained it was the only way his _Famille _Alpha would let him on missions, they welcomed it with open arms.

D'Artagnan jumps and his eyes widen in disbelief when Bonnaire suddenly leans in close and sniffs his neck!

"Ah, there it is" Bonnaire says, then gives a soft pleased rumble, "a pleasantly unique scent too"

He takes another sniffs.

"Oh, and you're unbounded"

There is suddenly three growls, and Bonnaire gives a loud yelp when he's grabbed by the collar, dragged, then dumped next to Athos by Porthos who then sits down next to him, Bonnaire gives a nervous grin at the three glares directed at him, message received.

With D'Artagnan, the Omega stands there blinking before turning back to Belle, as he pets the horse, a grin slowly grows on his face.

* * *

Morning came and they were on their way once more, Athos suggesting it was best to keep off the roads to avoid the men in black, soon they find themselves under attack by Bonnaire's business partner, and Porthos is gravely injured, forcing them to stop in a nearby town. Upon entering a empty manor, they discovered that Athos was of nobility.

The next thing anyone knew Bonnaire's wife was dead, and D'Artagnan was pulling Athos out of the burning manor.

"What happened?" D'Artagnan asks, kneeling down next to the Athos who was on his knees, staring at the burning building.

"Since the moment we arrived, I've felt her presence" says Athos, voice dazed, hair and face dripping wet from when the Omega poured water on his head, "thought I was imagining it"

"Who?" D'Artagnan asked urgently.

Why wouldn't Athos look at him?

"My wife, she dead five years ago, she died by my orders"

His dead wife did this? And he still wouldn't look at him.

"She was a murder." Athos rambles on, "I had her hung by a bunch of a tree"

"Athos look at me,_** look**_ at me, Athos!"

Confused and frustrated, D'Artagnan grabs the other by his collar and forces the Alpha to look at him, he is shocked to see the broken look in the man's eyes.

"Are you saying" the Omega finally speaks, "the ghost of your dead wife tried to kill you?"

"She's not dead D'Artagnan" Athos says, voice cracking with emotions the Omega has never heard before, "she survived"

"This was her…revenge?"

"It was my duty" Athos says instead of answering, leaning closer to the other, "it was my duty to uphold the law! My duty to condemn the woman I loved to death, I clung to the belief that I had no choice"

Athos's hands take hold of his shirt and shakes him, "Five years!" he nearly sobs, "five years, learning how to live in a world without her" the Alpha then lets him go, falling completing to the ground, looking at the Omega with a lost look in his face. "What do I do now?"

D'Artagnan doesn't know what to say, instead he lets instincts take over and pulls Athos into his arms, the Alpha whines and rest his head on the Omega's chest, and D'Artagnan's hands cradles him there, as he rocks them back and forth.

He is not sure how long they stay like this, sitting on the ground in front of the burning building, D'Artagnan's clothes becoming wet; though he suspects it isn't because of Athos's wet hair and face, and to be honest it doesn't matter, all that did was the Alpha clinging to him.

"D'Artagnan"

"Hmm?" D'Artagnan hums softly, running his fingers through the now damped hair, having removed his gloves some time ago.

"You can let go now"

D'Artagnan takes in how tightly he was being held before speaking.

"Do you want me to?"

"….No"

The Omega gives a little smile and doesn't let go.

* * *

Athos makes him promise not to tell Aramis and Porthos about that night, and he keeps that promise, the promise also seem to had made them closer and there were times D'Artagnan had caught Athos hand twitch whenever he was close, as though he wanted to touch the Omega. Perhaps even pull into his arms.

He arrives at the Garrison after lunch with the Queen and King, it was becoming something of a regular, either the King seem to genuinely like him, or he really found the fact an Omega trying to become an Musketeer amusing, D'Artagnan was going with the former, but only because of the subtle hints that were thrown into the conversation about available Alpha nobles. He also noted that Queen was asking a lot of questions about Aramis.

He really hoped it was just genuine curiosity and nothing else, for both the Queens' and Aramis' sake.

"D'Artagnan!"

D'Artagnan smiles as he goes over to the usual table, he sits between Porthos and Aramis.

"So how was lunch with the King and Queen?" Porthos asked.

"Nice" D'Artagnan answers, then a thought comes to him.

Ever since the incident with Bonnaire, thoughts that perhaps his feelings for the three Alphas could be returned had plagued him, of course it could be that they were just being protective of him in place of his _Famille_ Alpha. It didn't help that all three became a bit more affectionate towards him and making the Omega lean towards the former, he decides to test that theory.

"Had an interesting conversation with the King" the Omega then says, keeping his voice light and conversational.

"What about?" Aramis asks glancing up from where he was cleaning his gun.

"Bonding"

All three Alpha tense up.

"He was also very focus available Alpha nobles"

"Ah" Aramis mumbles, and goes back to cleaning his firearm, movement now stiff.

"He even offered to introduce me to a few"

That had surprised the Omega, he had nearly choked on his wine when the King had offered to be his _Famille_ Alpha instead of Bonacieux, thankful the Queen had taken the Alpha King's attention before the Gascon could answer.

"You don't say" says Porthos, before stuffing his mouth with the rest of the food he had been eating.

"Fascinating" Athos says, the look on his face said it was anything but fascinating.

It took all of D'Artagnan's willpower not grin at least that answered his question.

Before he could continue on, Treville call them up to his office.

"It was broken when I got there!" is the first thing Aramis blurts out when they enter the room and the door closes.

Treville gives him a look, Porthos snickers, Athos looks exasperated, and D'Artagnan wonders how one man could get into so much trouble by himself.

"I'm sure there is a headache induced story to go along with that statement" Treville finally says, "one I will hear about later, at the moment I'm informing the four of you that you'll be doing guard duty for the meeting with the Duke of Savoy, in two days"

D'Artagnan notes how the air in the office goes tight and Aramis's eyes dimmed, he was tempted to ask, but, a) had a feeling such a question was best asked in privacy, and b) has some doubt he would get an answer. Instead he nods to the Captain and then leaves to train with Porthos.

Two days later, the three Musketeers and D'Artagnan are standing in the hot sun (D'Artagnan politely declined the offer to sit with the King and Queen, the Cardinal had not looked happy about that) waiting for the Duke to arrive. He noted that Aramis was oddly quiet, Savoy was brought up, curious and slightly worried, he had quietly asked. He never got his answer for the Duke chose the moment to arrive, along with an assassin.

* * *

He probably would have ran by them if it wasn't for the rope and smashed pot, he's surprised to find Aramis talking with the assassin, even more surprised to find the assassin was a Musketeer! Shocked D'Artagnan listens as the one called Marsac begs Aramis for a chance to prove what he knew.

"_Knew what?" _D'Artagnan thought, then Aramis turns to him, a look in his eyes that spoke of trouble as he motioned to him to have a word in private, _"uh-oh"._

"I need you to keep quiet about this" says Aramis, confirming the Gascon's worry, "for now"

"Have you gone mad?"

"Possibly, but…I owe him my life"

Looking back at the former Musketeer then back a Aramis, the Alpha's expression begging for him to say yes, D'Artagnan sighs. Inwardly cursing himself for not being able to say no to those he cared about.

"If this gets me hanged" the Omega then says pointing at Aramis, "I'm going to take it very personal"

And no, the fact that Aramis give him a most charming smile made him any less annoyed.

"So what are we going to do with him now?" D'Artagnan then asks glancing out at the yard to make sure no guards or their friends were coming.

"We have to hide him" Aramis says looking back at the man.

D'Artagnan too looks at the man, who was now leaning against castle pillar, and didn't seem to be in much of a hurry, the Omega wondered if the man knew that Aramis would say yes to his request, the thought didn't sit well with the Gascon.

"Where exactly?"

Aramis thinks about it, a thought comes to him and he looks at his friend.

"Oh no. No, no, _**no**_! I am not letting that man anywhere near her, and besides what makes you think Constance will let a criminal stay in her house?"

"She doesn't have to know"

"You want to keep this a secret from her?! Are you crazy, she will kill me if her Alpha doesn't or worse, kick me out the house!"

"How is getting kicked out the house worse than you being killed?"

D'Artagnan growls at him.

"D'Artagnan, please"

He really needed to learn how to say no.

* * *

D'Artagnan was glad his _Famille_ Alpha was away on business, they probably wouldn't have even made it through the door, though the Omega wondered if they were really good a lying or Constance was just that trusting of them, neither thought made him feel any good.

"He can stay in D'Artagnan's room" says Constance as she leaves the room to finish up her task, a customer was coming to pick some fabric soon, and she needed to get it ready.

Great.

Looking to tell Aramis how much he hated this plan, he finds Marsac (a Beta) watching Constance in a way that was definitely not gentlemen like at all.

"She's Bonded" D'Artagnan says, pushing up from the table he was leaning on and starts to leave the room, "and a friend"

"I was merely admiring from a distance"

"Make it as far away as possible" the Omega says, as he pauses by the two men.

He sees Marsac' nose flare, and his eyes widen when the Beta discovers his Omega scent, before the man could say anything, Aramis is dragging him up the stairs.

"He is really—" he hears Marsac start to ask.

"Yes" he hears Aramis answers, "though I wouldn't take his warning lightly, I've seen him with a sword"

D'Artagnan smirks and goes to see if Constance needs any help.

After Marsac is tied up, both Aramis and D'Artagnan say goodbye to Constance and head out the door, they had to head back to the Garrison to report back to Treville, but first.

"What happened in Savoy?" D'Artagnan asks as they head to their horses.

Aramis looks at him, and for a moment it looks like the Musketeer isn't going to answer, and to be honest D'Artagnan's not sure he wants one.

Aramis tells him.

The border of France, twenty-two Musketeers camping, training. No reason to be on their guard, then they were attacked in the middle of the night, twenty men killed as they slept, and despite knowing they were going to die; Aramis and Marsac fought side by side. Aramis was wounded, surviving only because Marsac dragged him into the woods, neither went back. Instead , Aramis says, Marsac had watched the massacre, and was sitting among the dead come morning, overcome with shame and remorse feeling that he should have been among the dead.

"He ripped off his uniform and rode away," says Aramis, they had moved towards the well that was in front of the Bonacieux home, "I should have stopped him, told him he hadn't done anything wrong, that throwing his own life away would have archived nothing. He saved my life, and I let him ruin his own. In his own eyes he is a coward and a deserter, not in mind"

There was nothing more to say.

* * *

When all this was over, he was making Aramis by him drinks for a month; he never again wants to be on the receiving end of Treville's angry. He's nerves and Omega instincts can't take it. After being dismissed, with Athos and Porthos having to play guard to the Duke in the morning, all four left Treville's office.

"Wet grass, really?" Aramis whispers as they head for the exit.

"It was the best I could come up with" D'Artagnan whispers back.

"When all this is over remain me—"

"Hey"

"_Nearly made it" _the Omega thought giving a longing look to freedom before turning to look at Porthos and Athos as they approached.

"You're hiding something" Athos says looking at Aramis.

"No idea what you mean" Aramis denies.

Athos looks at D'Artagnan, "You too"

He caved, not because he couldn't lie to Athos, but more because he was worried about what Aramis would do, ever since all this had started, the dim look in the Alpha's eyes sat wrong with the Omega. It made him what to wrap the man in sheets and hid him away in his room; away from whatever that was harming him.

"If you don't tell them, I will" the Omega says, giving the Alpha a chance to come clean.

Aramis does tell them, both Athos and Porthos are understandable not happy, D'Artagnan gets that, but making them tell Constance was just down right cruel.

"You brought a wanted man into my house?! A deserter?"

"Deserter_** and**_ assassin" Athos oh so helpfully adds

"_Thanks Athos" _D'Artagnan thinks sarcastically.

"I'm guessing they didn't mention that part" Porthos puts in.

D'Artagnan is staring to consider, changing his choice of Alphas.

"Failed assassin technically" Marsac pipes up.

"Quiet!" Constance snaps at him, before turning to D'Artagnan, "I trusted you"

"D'Artagnan is not to blame" Aramis tries to help, "he behaved with honor"

"Honorable people don't lie to they're friends"

It didn't help.

"I apologize for the deception" Marsac says "I'll leave right away"

He moves to get up but Aramis stops him.

"You can stay" Constance says, "but you" she says to D'Artagnan as she leaves the kitchen, "can pack you're things"

"That hardly seems fair" the Omega calls.

All he got was the slamming of a door.

"Well at least she didn't kill you" Aramis says.

Yep, new Alphas were sounding good by the minute.

* * *

In the end many secrets were revealed (and no, he didn't have to leave), such as Captain Treville unknowingly sending his men to their dooms when he sent them for training in Savoy, that it was the Duke himself who led the massacre, the Duke's wife and sister to the King was a spy, and that the Duke's Counsellor was in they're very on prison. In the end they were able to keep the Duchess's secret, the treaty was signed, the Duke and his family were back in Savoy and Marsac was now dead.

Night had now fallen and D'Artagnan was now making his way to Aramis's apartment after spending a full day teaching Constance how to shoot and swordplay (after all, why should all the Alpha and Beta men have all the fun?), Aramis had wondered off on his own after spending most of the evening drinking in the corner, the Omega had made to follow but both Athos and Porthos told him to leave the Alpha be.

What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"D'Artagnan?"

The Gascon smiles before making his way inside, he takes in the small room for a moment before going over to the bed.

"What are doing?!" Aramis squeaks as the Omega begins to strip out of his clothing.

"Getting ready for bed" D'Artagnan answers, leaving on his undershirt and loose trousers he had put on before coming here.

Aramis watches, making a strained noise when the Omega settles into his bed, eyes widening when D'Artagnan pats at the empty space next to him. Even in Gascony, an unbounded Omega and Alpha sharing a bed together for even just sleep was scandalous, but D'Artagnan had a feeling that Aramis needed someone tonight, so here he was.

Scandalous be damned.

"Does your _Famille_ Alpha know you're here?" Aramis finally manages to say.

The Alpha groans when D'Artagnan grins.

"D'Artagnan—"

"I'm not leaving until morning, you can run away if you like, but I'll just tell Bonacieux that you tried to have your way with me, with your reputation I'm sure he'll have no trouble believing me"

Aramis gapes at him.

The Gascon patiently waits; humming quietly to himself, finally after much grumbling Aramis gets into bed, keeping a much distance between the two without falling out the bed. Rolling his eyes, D'Artagnan moves closer and rest his head on the man's chest, there is an awkward silence until finally Aramis exhale and the tension in his body leaves him.

"Marsac," Aramis finally speaks, "is finally at peace"

"You're not"

"I'll cope, always have"

D'Artagnan wonders if that was the problem, as far as he knew, Athos and Porthos knew only the basic of what happened that night, and he's sure that their two friends knew that it still pained Aramis. He also had feelings that try as they might, they could give comfort Aramis, mostly because Aramis did not ask for it; and they did not push.

"I know," D'Artagnan then says, "but you don't have to night"

There is a hesitation before Aramis's hand comes up and places itself on the back of D'Artagnan's head.

"Thank you"

The next morning, Aramis escorts D'Artagnan back to his home, before leaving, the Musketeer takes the Omega's hand and places a chaste kiss on the back of it.

* * *

Porthos was arrested, charged with murder, and the worst part was that the Alpha couldn't remember if he did it or not. D'Artagnan was sure he didn't, Porthos may look fierce and act like towards they're enemies, but with friends and other people he was as deadly as a stuffed bear.

"I think it's very clear what happened here"

D'Artagnan has a feeling this judge didn't share the same opinion, nor did it seem liked he would care either way as Porthos told said judge what he could remember that night.

"And what happened next?" the Judge asked after Porthos finish telling how he spent the time with drinking with an old woman.

"I don't recall" says Porthos, "I must have fallen asleep"

"And woke up next to a man with a bullet in his head?"

Porthos pauses, for a moment before answering, "Yes"

"And you claim you have no idea how that happened?"

Porthos doesn't answer.

Captain Treville then steps up to speak in the Alpha's defense, unfortunately it does no good.

"Du Vallon" scoffs the Judge, "another of these fellows who adopt a noble name, so he can_** play**_ the gentlemen"

"I know many _**born**_ gentlemen who could not hold a candle to Porthos"

"Let me tell you something about what gentlemen life has taught me captain, you can dress you're dog in a fine suit, but once a mongrel, always a mongrel!"

D'Artagnan wonders how much trouble he would be in if he jumps over the post, cut of the Judge's head and presented it to Porthos as a gift.

"A man lies dead, an example must be made, Porthos du Vallon, I find you guilty and sentence you to death, sentence to be carried out immediately, take this man to the gallows"

The two red guards grab hold of Porthos, they strip him of his uniform, and begin to drag him away; both Athos and Aramis grab D'Artagnan and pull him back when the Omega starts to climb over the post.

"Delay them" Treville orders.

None of them need to be told twice, as they quickly make their way out, gun shots are heard firing, by the time they get out the building and D'Artagnan shoots down a man, Porthos is gone.

Pushing down the urge to run after the now gone cart, D'Artagnan watches as Athos who looks over the dead body.

"The mark of a criminal" the Alpha says when he pulls back clothing to reveal a brand burned on the body's skin.

Aramis doesn't look relieved, "I know where they're heading"

D'Artagnan is surprised thought not overly so, to learn that Porthos grew up among thieves; it probably had something to do with how the man played cards. Never the less it didn't do much good. They didn't know they're way around the Court of Miracles, and was it dangerous to stay because of it, instead after leaving Athos to find out more, Aramis and Athos reported back to Treville. Good news, the King had delayed the execution, bad news, the King thinks Porthos ran away to the Court.

"At least Porthos is safe" D'Artagnan thinks when Athos arrives in the office and tells them that Porthos is safe.

Now there was the matter of the dead man.

His name was Jean De Mauvoisin, son of a nobility, it also turned out he was murdered.

A visit to the elder De Mauvoisin told them that Jean had no enemies, and that he was living in apartment on his own. After finding the building and upon entering they find the place ransacked…along with an uninvited guest, the disguised man escaped through the window and disappearing. With no point in following, they resume their search of Jean's room and find an order for six thousand pounds of gunpowder.

Next stop was a Protestant church, after listening to the Priest and Aramis trade ill-disguised insults for a few minutes he decided to get to the subject at hand, they left a few minutes later with the feeling that the Priest was hiding something. Later that night they find out what it was.

They also found out that not only did Jean's father order the gunpowder but he was planning to blow up the Court.

* * *

They were able to save the Court and Porthos, and thanks to the Elder De Mauvoisin letter, the man's name was cleared. They celebrated at the usual Traven, D'Artagnan leaving early, Bonacieux was home from his business trip and his _Famille_ Alpha didn't like it when he was out late with the three Alphas, Porthos offered to escort him home.

"Did you really not doubt me?" Porthos asked after a few moments of walking in silence.

"No" D'Artagnan answers, not even pausing.

Porthos looks at him in surprise.

"I've seen enough to know that you may look scary, but you're about as harmful as a stuffed toy bear" the Omega continues on, "you're loyal to a fault, a good man and a good Alpha, whoever you bond with will be very lucky"

Porthos's expression was torn between being embarrassed and flattered at the praise.

"I feel a little jealous at the thought" D'Artagnan then says, pouting at the thought of someone other Omega taking Porthos, "perhaps I should steal you away while the opportunity is still open"

Porthos stumbles.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
